This invention relates generally to techniques in moving and shifting large and heavy objects and more particularly to a novel method and apparatus for moving heavy built structures by flotation thereof.
Heretofore, it has been a common practice in moving large and heavy built structures such as buildings to resort to hoisting and hauling machines such as cranes in instances where such machines can be used.
In the case where a large and heavy built structure (hereinafter referred to simply as "structure") such as a house is to be moved over substantially level ground, a widely used method for this purpose comprises laying spheres or rollers between the structure or a supporting base on which the structure rests and the level ground thereby to reduce the frictional resistance to movement and pulling the structure or its base to the desired position by means of a device such as a winch.
The necessity of shifting heavy structures arises in a wide variety of forms and ways in many fields. However, all of the known moving methods, such as those briefly described above, are based on the principle of supporting the total weight of a structure, and research effort has been directed toward ways and means to reduce frictional resistance at the time of movement of the structure. One of the resulting requirements for this purpose is the smoothening of the frictional surfaces, for which considerably large-scale equipment become necessary, and, moreover, extraordinary precision has been required. Furthermore, it cannot be denied that these known methods have been accompanied by numerous difficulties, especially problems relating to efficiency of moving work and ensuring of safety in the work.